Several patents are known which describe tents attached to vehicles. For example, re-issue U.S. Pat. No. 29,264 describes a tent for a rear doored vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,302 describes a frame tent for a cargo area of a pickup truck with an inflatable cover; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,960 and 5,692,795 describe an inflatable camper for a pickup truck. However, these tents are relatively difficult to put up, take down and/or do not provide a great deal of additional space for the user. In addition, these tents are not specifically intended for sports utility vehicles.